


Hands To Myself

by JediAnnieScrambler



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Mirrors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sabrina is 18 AU, Spying, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediAnnieScrambler/pseuds/JediAnnieScrambler
Summary: When Madam Satan takes to spying on Sabrina, she gets more than she bargained for. (Sabrina is 18 AU)





	Hands To Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Everything is the same but AU where Sabrina is 18 and her super sweet dark baptism almost happened when she turned 18.

With her tea cooling and her heels kicked off into the corner, Madam Satan strutted across her drawing room, towards her enchanted mirror, ready to check on Sabrina. After the girl had refused her dark baptism on her eighteenth birthday, Lilith had sworn to watch over her and guide her towards the path of night. 

 

Now she whispered the incantation over her mirror, causing it to ripple before it settle on showing her the bedroom of Sabrina Spellman. 

 

And what a sight it was. Madam Satan smiled wickedly, leaning in. In the privacy of her bedroom, Sabrina was laying on her stomach atop the bed clothes. She was kicking her feet in the air behind her, humming along to the sensual music that was playing somewhere. And, delight of delights to Madam Satan, Sabrina was stark naked. 

 

Rolling onto her back, Sabrina held the magazine she was reading above her head. Her legs fell open prettily, her mound freshly shaven. Holding the magazine in one hand, her other hand lazily roaming down her own body. 

 

“Hmmm,” Madam Satan murmured, “What a naughty girl.” 

 

Sabrina’s hand traveled across her own throat, between her breasts. With delicate fingers she pinched one of her rosy pink nipples. She gasped. 

 

Tossing the magazine aside, Sabrina’s hand slipped lower and lower, sliding between her open legs. 

 

Madam Satan purred in delight as she watched. 

 

With two fingers she spread her already slick folds, unknowingly showing off her more intimate areas to the woman on the other side of the mirror. Sabrina slowly ran a finger from her slit to her clit, gathering moister. She sighed with pleasure.  with her, Madam Satan let out the breath she didn’t realize she had been holding. 

 

Sabrina cupped her breast in one hand, and with the other began to circle her throbbing clit with two fingers. First slowly, then with quick, more assured motions, Sabrina’s orgasm built underneath her fingertips. 

 

Her chest heaved with labored breath. Roughly pinching her nipple again, Sabrina arched back on the bed, a pretty little gasp leaving her lips. 

 

Madam Satan smiled. Oh it was such a delicious delight to watch. But on her darkest of hearts she wished her was the one making Sabrina moan. In her fantasy the younger witch would be in her lap or bent over her desk or bound, hand and foot, it Lilith’s own four poster bed. Ah the wicked things she could show her. 

 

“Mmm-“ Sabrina whimpered, moving a hand from her breasts to press two fingers into her hot core. Madam Satan grinned as she watched her finger fuck herself. 

 

“Mmm,” Sabrina moaned, her orgasm edging closer and closer, “Miss-“ 

 

“Almost there darling,” Madam Satan whispered, “Show me what a good girl you are.” 

 

“Miss Wardwell!” gasped Sabrina. She orgasmed with the exclamation, arching her back and lifting her hips in a truest obscene display. Slumping back onto the bed, she tried to catch her breath, wiping her messy fingers on the comforter. 

 

Madam Satan was aghast. She hadn’t expected  _ this _ . But watching as Sabrina crawled under the covers and fell asleep, a slow smile crept across her face. This development was quite useful, quite useful indeed. 


End file.
